


Your Secrets make me Light Up

by Hubris_BNL



Series: Tumblr One-Shots and Prompts [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: Hercules needs to introduce his new boyfriend to his friends. It goes well...surprisingly.A belated Birthday present for @clarind-uh on tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarind-uh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clarind-uh).



“I don’t know about this.” Aaron said, and Hercules could see him fidgeting beneath the table cloth.

“There’s nothing to be worried about,” he responded, “they’re going to love you.”

Aaron only hummed, staring down at the table cloth as Herc intertwined their fingers. He’d agreed to go to dinner that night and finally meet Herc’s friends, who he talked so much about. Apparently, one can’t date Hercules Mulligan without being cruelly assessed by, as of yet, unknown persons.

“Oh shit, there they are!” Hercules’ grin could have lit up the place and Aaron felt himself smile slightly as well.

Well, any group of people who could make his boyfriend smile like that couldn’t be all bad, right?

“Hey guys!” the taller of the two men shouted, waving frantically.

As they came closer to their table, Aaron was able to get a good look at each of the three men. Two of them were tall, both with curly hair tied up tightly,one had a face peppered with freckles and and the other stood a good head taller, with dark eyes and a wide grin.

The third was shorter than Aaron, but not by much, and there were dark rings under his eyes. He seemed to immediately size Aaron up before putting on a smirk, which, for whatever reason, irked him.

“You really chose a fancy place, huh Herc?” the freckled one said, “This boyfriend of yours must be really something- oh!”

Aaron could feel his face heat up, but smiled gently at the three men as Hercules groaned and hid his face in his hands. Getting up from his seat, Aaron held out a hand.

“Aaron Burr.”

“Gilbert du Motier.” the tallest one responded, taking Aaron’s hand and sending him a quick wink.

“Quick hogging the guy, Laf. John Laurens, good to meet you, Ron.”

The freckled one, Laurens, snatched his hand from Gilbert’s and shook it with enthusiasm. Aaron could feel annoyance pricking at him.

“Aaron. Just Aaron.”

“Well, Just Aaron,” the third man said, swatting Laurens out of the way and shaking Aaron’s hand, “It’s good to meet you. I’m Alex Hamilton.”

“Alright, you’ve all met him, now can we sit down?” Hercules asked, looking up with pleading eyes.

They all took their seats and the three men lifted their menus. Aaron pretended not to notice the looks that were being sent his way. That is, until Gilbert put down his menu, turning to face him with a serious look.

“So Aaron. We have heard much about you. Do you really sing in the shower like an angel fallen from the Heavens?"

The three men howled with laughter and Aaron simply lifted an eyebrow, turning to look questioningly at Hercules.

“Waiter!” Hercules yelled desperately, “We’re ready to order!”

“Aww, Herc we’re just kidding around!” John laughed, ignoring how the taller man glared.

“No kidding around allowed,” he pouted slightly, taking Aaron’s hand under the table, “Not with Aaron, my boyfriend is off limits.”

“Oh, why?” Gil smirked, “Because you don’t want him to hear all the stuff you say about him?”

“Laf-” Hercules warned, but Aaron instantly sat up straighter.

“Oh?” he asked, his lips quirking up into a smile, “What kind of stuff?”

“Aaron.”

“Well-”

“Laf, don’t you dare.”

“He asked! I cannot be rude and not answer!”

Hercules groaned, letting his head fall onto the table, just as the waiter came by. With one last look at the menu, they ordered, and immediately after the waiter had left, all eyes were back on Aaron.

“Well,” Laurens started, leaning in, “I’m pretty sure we’ve all confirmed that you’re as hot as Herc says you are.”

“Ooooh?” Aaron couldn’t help the smile that broke out onto his face as he turned to Hercules, who was blushing and staring down at his shoes.

“Aaron’s eyes are like a star filled sky!”

“Aaron’s hands are so elegant, like a pianist!”

“Aaron’s lips-”

“Alright!” Hercules interrupted, sending each of the men dark glares as they laughed loudly.

Aaron on the other hand, was staring at him with a small smile, one which never failed to make Hercules blush like a twelve year old.

“What else has he said about me?”

The boys exchanged glances and grins, before leaning forward.

“He says you’re voice is like silk.”

“He can’t shut up about how great your body is.”

“Alex!”

“What, it’s true!”

The cutlery clattered as Hercules slammed his head on the table, letting out a groan.

“This was a bad idea.”

Aaron laughed, but took his hand under the table, squeezing it slightly and sending him a reassuring smile when he looked up.

“I don’t think it was, Herc,” Laurens said, his eyes twinkling when their food finally arrived, “I like your boyfriend.”

Finally Hercules allowed himself a small smile, involuntarily puffing out his chest in pride.

“Yeah Herc, how’d you convince him to date you?” Alex continued, “I mean, he’s gorgeous and you’re…you.”

Hercules deflated instantly.

“Well, I think he’s perfect.” Aaron butted in, letting his head rest on Herc’s shoulder.

“Oh come on, you’re one of _those_ couples!” Laurens glared playfully, “Those honeymoon couples who just love each other so damn much.”

Aaron and Hercules stayed silent for a moment, staring at each other, each with a look of surprise written on their faces. Aaron bit his lip and Herc smiled softly.

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

“Gross, if you’d have told us that, we wouldn’t have bothered showing up.”

They all laughed. The dinner went well, they all talked, it seemed like his friends liked Aaron well enough, and that was all he could ask for. It was also a bonus that Aaron hadn’t let go of his hand all night. When they got home, Hercules pulled Aaron onto the couch.

“They’re right you know.”

“What, about all that stuff you said about me?” Aaron laughed, “I mean, I do have a great body.”

“No, well yes, but I meant about that other thing.” he scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“What thing?”

“I-I do love you. So damn much.”

When he looked up again, Aaron’s eyes were wide and sparkling, and a deep blush had taken over his face. He leaned down and before Herc could process it, they were kissing; softly, slowly, and it made him feel a way only Aaron could make him feel.

Well, that clinched it.

He was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Pat me gently @hamilanne


End file.
